Strangeness at the Cafe
by Brooding-Blonde
Summary: A strange little one-shot thought of in Geometry, nothing to do with math I promise. NejiGaa meaning yaoi, please don't read if you don't like. Also do not read if you are a fan of Sakura. Rated T for a kinda crappy make out scene... :/


**Hey peoples it's me again. I have a new one-shot for y'all to read. I came up with the idea earlier in first period when we were given a free day. I was trying to think of new stuff for The Video. But I wasn't getting inspired. My friend said something and this popped in to my head. It'll probably be short and really REALLY weird, but I don't really care. It's Friday night, I have Neapolitan ice cream and all the cd's I own in my reach. Tonight will be great! ^-^ I hope you guys like this please review at the end of the chapter and tell me about what you thought. I would really appreciate it…**

**Disclaimer: Yes I created and own Naruto. That is right now bow down to me fangirls and fanboys! Mwahahahahaaa!**

**NO I do NOT own Naruto; if I did I would use it to secretly hypnotize you all into my minions for world domination. I could hypnotize you if I wanted to. I just don't have the power to manipulate you over the internet… yet… +.+**

* * *

><p>A beautiful day for a walk to my favorite café; a light rain falling over the fallen leaves that lay all mushy-ish on the sidewalk and a slight chill in the air that shows that it is in fact early fall. The rain makes little water marks on my favorite grey and white striped hoodie. The hood is pulled over my head to shield me from the rain but my jean's bottoms are soaked as they drag on the ground. I blame my short legs and the fact that I refuse to be like everyone else and roll the bottoms up. A faint smile ghosts my lips as I watch people cower in fear of the rain.<p>

Okay, maybe not cowering in fear, but no one but me enjoys the rain. I love this weather. The chill in the air, a sign that winter's just around the corner. The beautiful colored leaves that fall gently to the ground, all ready to be raked up into piles and jumped onto by children. The rain is light and isn't completely soaking me, just making me feel a bit cold.

I arrive at the small café on Main Street and walk into the warm interior. I plop my small black backpack that I carry around, beside one of the stools surrounding a small circular reading table. I really like the warm atmosphere of this place. It's small but not cramped. It's, cozy feeling and the quiet is good for reading. There are several small tables like the one I was sitting at. They're pretty tall, the tabletop reaches the middle of my chest when I'm standing up and the barstools are tall enough to accommodate that height. This wouldn't be much of a problem, unless you are like me and too short to just sit down on the stools. I have to lift myself into the seat, I'm really happy no one I know from school comes here. They'd make fun of me. Meanie stupid heads…

I looked at the counter to see if my friend was working today. She was thank goodness. I sent her one of my rare smiles and hopped down from my barstool. The blonde haired girl looked up at me as I approached the counter. She is one of the few people who are my age and are actually shorter than me. I'm only five foot, three; but I still beat her height by a good three inches. She wore her usual too big jeans and baggy concert t-shirt; with the café smock over it. Today her eyes were a strange mix of grey and green, instead of the usual blue-green-grey. She smiled at me kindly the metal of her braces catching the light.

"Hey Gaara, what goes on?" She asked in her quiet cheerful voice.

"Not much, just enjoying the weather." I smiled back at her kindly. If only the people at school could see me now. They'd be shocked to see me actually smiling nicely, at a girl no less. I'm usually really mean especially to girls, but she's different than them in the sense that she doesn't give a crap about gossip or petty girly things.

"I know right. This is the best kind of weather; a perfect day for a walk around the park." Her gaze drifted to the large window behind me that revealed our town's sad excuse for a park. It was basically a small playground in one corner with a large pavilion in the center surrounded by a few hundred trees. The trees were spaced out, but you still had trouble avoiding running into them.

"Look it's my best friend!" Her voice rose in volume as her entire face lit up in delight. I turned around to see who she was pointing at. And there sitting at the bottom of the tree, was a squirrel. I blinked in confusion and rechecked to where exactly her finger was pointing. It indeed was the squirrel, apparently they're friends. My only real friend is also best friends with a squirrel. I think this tells you about how antisocial I am.

"The squirrel is your friend?"

"Yes, yes he is. Oh hey, do you know that dude over there, he keeps looking at you like he can't believe that you're real." I looked at the couch she was gesturing towards and saw a familiar head of long silky dark brown hair. My breath caught in my throat.

"Y-yeah I know him from school." She looked at me with mild confusion written on her face then jabbed her thumb in his direction.

"Well if you know him; why don't you go talk to him? He's been sitting in that corner moping around since my shift started." Concern for him was written on her features as she stared into my eyes in question. I sighed knowing she wouldn't leave me alone if I just left him to mope.

"Neji Hyuuga, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked up to the couch. I stood in front of him as he stood up really close to me. I didn't really care though, s this was my comfort zone, I didn't give a crap about my usual avoidance of people. Neji's pearlescent eyes betrayed his confusion.

"Gaara, is that really you?" Is he an idiot? Of course it's me, are there any other gingers with light green eyes and an 'Ai' tattoo I need to know about? I don't think so because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one.

"No my name's Jack Sparrow and I am a pirate." I deadpanned this phrase in my usual monotone voice I use at school.

"I'm pretty sure this is a dream. He can't really be here, especially not cracking jokes. This has to be a dream. And if it's a dream then…" He looked up at me after mumbling to himself. I was kind of scared, wondering what he's going to do.

The next thing I know he has his arms locked around my waist and his warm lips on mine. Is it bad that I'm enjoying this? No, no it isn't because this feels amazing. You know that satisfying feeling you get when you randomly get kissed by your crush of two years. That is exactly how I was feeling at this exact moment. Utter bliss…

I felt something warm on my bottom lip. It tickled slightly and made me open my mouth, this let whatever it was enter my mouth. Turns out it was Neji's tongue. I've always thought that it would be gross to have someone's tongue in your mouth, but it's actually really nice. He tasted kind of like caramel, not the super sweet sticky kind; but the Werther's original caramel things. (1) It was smooth and warm and I didn't want the feeling of him to end.

I slipped my arms around his neck lifting me more comfortably to his height. Darn him for being like six feet tall. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground but his lips never left mine. His hands were on my thighs lifting me up. I took the hint and wrapped my legs around his waist. We kissed like that for a while neither wanting to break for air. So that when we finally did stop we were both gasping for breath.

"This is… most definitely... not a dream…" He panted out between breaths. I scowled at him and would have hit him, lightly upside the head. But I was afraid if I let go of his neck I'd lose my balance and fall backwards. I trust his ability to hold me up, seeing as I don't weigh all that much, what I don't trust is my own clumsiness. It could seriously kill me one of these days.

"No dip, if it was a dream I'm pretty sure a random bed would have popped up out of nowhere." I smirked at my own cleverness. He laughed lightly and nodded in agreement.

"Gaara, you know I've liked you for a while. I just didn't think you'd feel the same way. You have every gay guy at school after your adorable ass." To prove his point he slipped his hands to cup my butt. It felt kind of strange with his hands there but I'm not saying I didn't necessarily hate the weirdness.

"You know I really like your butt, it's plump."(2) I held in a laugh at the strange comment. He sat us down on the couch where he had apparently been moping for hours. I stood up from straddling his lap and a depressed look crossed his features.

"Dang, I was just getting more comfortable. No need to get all angsty Neji." I settled into his lap and his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"My friend said that you've been here all day moping around." I gestured towards the counter where Belle seemed to be extremely spaced out and completely oblivious to everything going on. (3)

"You're friends with a girl?" He sounded shocked, maybe because last year I kind of beat the shit out of a certain pink haired girl for talking to me. That's the official story that everyone tells. What actually happened is that she called me a slutty whore and told me to keep my gay hands away from 'her' Sasuke-kun. It annoyed me because I only dated him for like a week and she called me a whore! So I beat the shit out of her. I got suspended for a week but it was worth it. I even got a lot of thank you notes put in my locker when I got back to school. Seems not many people like her. (4)

"Yeah, Belle's pretty cool but she's definitely a strange one. Now answer my question. Why were you moping?"

"I was depressed because I thought that you'd never like me so I was walking around and took shelter in here when the rain started." He moved his arms to hold me tighter against him. "I'm no longer depressed, because you're mine now, right?"

I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Of course." A wide smile appeared on his face as he pulled me into a deeper kiss. Things got a bit farther than before and I felt a warm hand going up the back of my shirt caressing the smooth planes of my back. I moaned at the fuzzy feeling it sent to the pit of my stomach. He kissed me deeper his tongue memorizing my mouth.

A loud thud from the other side of the room made me realize we weren't alone. I was released from Neji's possessive hold enough for me to see what was going on. Belle was lying on the ground behind the counter. I think she passed out. I went around to check on her and kneeled down close to where her head was.

Her big eyes suddenly opened and she reached up and pulled me into a tight hug. Somehow she managed to stand up still holding onto me. A glance in Neji's direction told me he was annoyed by the girl's closeness to me.

"You finally got that crush of yours to ask you out! I knew he liked you!" She was yelling which was odd also how did she know he was my crush?

"How did you know he was my crush?"

"I've known for a while because you told me when you first startyed liking him and i knew he liked you back because he comes in here from time to time and I noticed how he'd notice you come here and you never noticed him.." Neji comes here and I never noticed? That's weird…

"Hey Gaara," She leaned closer to whisper in my ear and I already knew Neji was pissed about it. "Can I just say that watching you two make out was better than any yaoi I've ever read or seen." Crap she's a fangirl… If this pops up on any websites or something I'm going to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending, rushed... Grr not my best but i'm publishing anyway...<strong>

**And Done. Two and a half hours straight… And six pages on Microsoft word.. WIN! I like how this turned out. This is probably my all time favorite pairing and this story was fun to write. Please review this cause it's like the middle of the night I'm high on music and sugar and the original plot of this was completely different than how it turned out. I was even going to use Sasuke and Naruto for this but it ended up being Neji and Gaara… Oh well… Oh Author's notes-**

**(1) I love these things to death and I thought the taste would kind of go with Neji…**

**(2) Quote I got from my friend's ex-boyfriend, they were making out and he randomly said, I like your butt, it's plump…**

**(3) I used the expression I get during most classes, I tend to zone out and don't return to normal for hours afterwards**

**(4) I dislike Sakura if you can't see that…**

**Please don't be all mad that I used myself as a character. I just thought it would be fun to write with myself as one of the characters. I hope it didn't annoy you. Because I like having people read my stories and review them because I like to know different people's opinions and if my stories are stupid and crappy someone needs to tell me, please? I must know reader peoples!**


End file.
